It Happened in Domino
by Anshu
Summary: "What the hell were you looking outside?" "A future." She replied. "In darkness?" "I enjoy the sun and the warmth, Seto. About time I appreciate thunder and lightning..." "Must you be so dramatic? It's New York, not Neptune. And even if it were, I own satellites." That elicited a laugh out of her.


Disclaimer: Denied.

Plot/idea © Anshu. 6/11/2014. Derived from **Under the Skin**.

For **sakura-blossom62**.

* * *

><p><em>Stars, Guitars<em>

_Lips Red as Wine_

_Broke Somebody's Heart_

_And I Fear that it was Mine!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Open your eyes, Mazaki. Learn to see the world as it exists."<em>

"_What's your problem?"_

"_Right now, you're my problem. Stop sprouting nonsense. I'm sick of hearing friendship speeches. Friendship never helped anybody. It takes guts, reason, and strategy to overcome the odds. I've all these things in spades. So spare me. I'm not interested in your Yuugi or rest of the nerd herd."_

"_You jerk. I'm not a friendship preacher. So keep your labels to yourself. __I had a 600 ton crate hanging over my head. I dared that rare hunter to drop it. You were there. You saved me. I know you remember that death threat. I've been kidnapped, used as bait, held against my will, including by your step brother. I've climbed 100 feet walls, crossed broken swinging bridges, sailed on rafts with Penguins no less, survived neck-breaking speeds and monster attacks, duelled big Fives, got swallowed in by a mythical monster, travelled different time realms, helped my friends, fought the dark forces ever known to mankind... and... I've **Lived**... to tell the tale... and to top it all, I've survived your venom. So don't serve me that 'friendship preaching or Yuugi's personal cheerleader bullshit.'"_

_"I'm here for you Seto. Not for Yuugi, or anyone else. I like you. And now, I'm gonna kiss you. Gotta problem with that?"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_Sit down, Mazaki. Don't act hyper. It's important you understand what'll happen..."_

"_We'll take the plunge. That's what'll happen. Or more accurately, you'll take the plunge... no pun intended... I get it you're nervous. I'm too. It's quite okay, right? To be nervous that is. Right? I mean, that soothsayer said tonight marks the beginning of our new life, right. I mean you get the Promised Land, and..."_

"_Anzu..."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Shut-up."_

_In the aftermath, and after several more practices, both felt that sex was great. It also legitimized a non-existent relationship between them. _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_I play for keeps Mazaki. You want a life with me. Shape up, or ship out."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_You're lazy. You're wasting your life, and my time. Focus on your studies. Don't waste your brain away."_

"_Itching for a fight, Seto?"_

"_I found your acceptance letter from Julliard in the dust-bin. Explain to me how it got there?"_

"_Admissions office had the wrong address?"_

"_Anzu..."_

"_Fine! I threw it. I'm not going." His gaze penetrated her. She sighed, folded her arms, and explained. "I can't afford the fees. Even if I were to afford the fees, I don't like their curriculum. Also, New York is too far. It's in another country. My friends and family are here. I don't think I can stay by myself. I'm not mature enough. I can't just leave Domino and go." What she meant was -I can't leave you. "There are excellent dance schools with good curriculum here. I'll enroll next term..."_

"_You won't. Fees is settled. You'll join them for spring semester."_

"_What's your problem? I didn't ask you to do this. I don't interfere in your..."_

_She hadn't even begun to speak. And he came to the conclusion. Her words muffled as his lips came crashing over hers. Seto palmed her face and kissed her with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed. Nestling her tight, he read her insecurity for what it was. Somewhere deep within, he was equally at unease._

"_It's only an eight hour flight. Besides KC is venturing offshore. New York sounds like a promising market." _

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"_It's late, Anzu. Close the window and come to bed."_

_Seto groaned. He hated waking up alone._

_They were spending the weekend at her place. The house didn't run in the same league as Kaiba manor. But for a family of two, it was a modest, four bedroom duplex, on the corner street of a quiet residential neighbourhood._

_With her aunt out of town, Anzu had the place to herself for a week. _

_Three in the morning, perched on a windowsill, she was admiring the stormy night. _

"_Anzu..."_

_Throwing off the covers, he reached for her. His outstretched arm, sleepy glint, dishevelled hairs, and bare broad shoulders, Anzu couldn't resist pulling him close, and wrapping her legs around him. She ran her cheeks on his day old stubble, and gently nipped at his chin, kissing him, breathing him, needing him more than air. _

_To her, it was inconceivable to think of a life without him. She feared leaving for New York._

_Aroused to no end, Seto took her to bed. Lying between her legs, sinking his shaft deep within her folds, he took her thoroughly. They were neither quick, nor short, or hurried. That night, in a long feast of flesh and desire, they celebrated each other. Satiated, their caresses and kisses followed the fatigue of their intercourse. _

"_What the hell were you looking outside?" _

"_A future." She replied._

"_In darkness?"_

"_I enjoy the sun and the warmth, Seto. About time I appreciate thunder and lightning..." _

"_Must you be so dramatic? It's New York, not Neptune. And even if it were, I own satellites." _

_That elicited a laugh out of her. _

"_I'm serious, Seto. Long distance rarely works." She deliberately skipped the word 'relationship.' "We live in a world of convenience, where everything is replaceable, including people. I fear this world. I can't accept... I don't think I can..." _

_Was I Atem's replacement? The question died on his lips when he saw the passionate intensity in her eyes. It stirred his possessiveness._

"_It doesn't matter where you live, Anzu. What matters most is what's within." -Your heart and soul. "It's a question of within and without." _

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

The door bell rang.

Dusting off the past memories, Seto leapt up from the chair, and answered the door. The Pizza boy came bearing his order.

Collecting the four boxes, Seto paid the man well, and shut the door behind. The house turned dark. The only lights streaming in were from the streets. Awkwardly balancing the hot pizzas, Seto placed them on the dining table, and switched on the room lights.

It was Friday, and as he promised. The weekends belonged to her. After finishing his meeting on a productive note, he came to her place. Tired and exhausted as he was, he crashed on the living room sofa. His overcoat discarded on the centre table, and his watch next to Anzu's photo frame.

It was a little over nine in the evening. The room was freezing cold. Seto laid the coal in the grate. But he didn't bother with the paper or the woodchips. His unfinished drink did the trick. Seto tossed the scotch over the heap and threw a lighted match on it. The grate exploded into an orange flame and soon there was a blazing fire.

"That's extravagant, Kaiba." Yuugi smiled. "Never saw anyone lighting fire with Scotch."

"Pizza is on the table. You go ahead. I'm not hungry."

Yuugi slipped his jacket off his shoulders, and crouched low next to Seto, warming his hands before the grate.

"The house looks clean." Yuugi said. "A little _gloomy_ but clean. I thought it was Honda's turn to..."

"Whatever! I'm off to bed. Don't forget to put the leftovers in the fridge."

Taking two stairs at a time, Seto headed to _their_ bedroom not in a mood for Yuugi's another melancholic, triumphing against all tribulations, and moving ahead in life speech.

Yuugi didn't stop him. He merely watched his once upon a rival's retreating back.

"Where are you Anzu?"

She was missing for over nine years now. Nobody knew where she was. But Kaiba was persistent and relentless in his search for her. He refused to believe in her death. His resolve firmed in seeking her high and low, in countries unknown, as if finding her was his ultimate goal.

At times, in his most frustrated moments, Yuugi wondered the futility of it all... but then Kaiba acted as an anchor. Or rather like a light house, so brilliantly lit, guiding their directionless ships to the port. Kaiba's profound stubbornness, unshakeable faith gave him hope. It baffled Yuugi to believe that Kaiba would go to the depths of despair and return unharmed. Kaiba never lost sight of her. His morale didn't break. How did he do it? Where did he find the strength? What was his source of courage and determination?

Since Anzu's disappearance, nine years ago, Kaiba had spent most weekends at her residence. He would come regardless of his busy schedule. He would maintain a sense of normalcy. He'd clean, wash, cook, eat, live, and sleep in her domain.

In the initial years, it was just him, but then the rest of the gang joined in too. They thought it was unhealthy to leave him alone.

"Man, am I starving! Hey Yuugi! Where's Kaiba?" Honda closed the door, and came in. "Shizuka is running late. Jounouchi and Mai can't make it. Mai has fever. So which movie is it tonight?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Upstairs, Seto came out from the showers and dressed in cotton pyjamas.

He ignored the commotion downstairs. It was all very distasteful. But there was nothing much he could do about them.

Switching off the lights, he slipped into the bed. The black solitude of the room pierced his soul.

"_You have a heart alright. A dark shrivelled heart with barbed fences around it. But I will break it open. Mark my words, Seto. You'll be sorry for your decision."_

"_Seto Kaiba does not make wrong decisions."_

"I get it now, Anzu. After a decade worth of emptiness, I understand. For my heart to unseal, it must first shatter."

* * *

><p>It happened in Monterrey – Frank Sinatra.<p> 


End file.
